1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic toner imaging apparatus and more particularly to rotating field magnetic toner imaging apparatus wherein rotating field imaging is utilized and incorporates means for causing magnetic toner to be moved over the surface of a carrier member for deposition onto a dielectric surface member at the point of magnetic flux concentration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus described in the present specification is considered to be an improvement over that described in the Kotz U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,840. Kotz describes a technique by which single component, conductive and magnetic toner is selectively deposited onto a dielectric drum or surface by a single row pin array assembly. The Kotz arrangement thus requires a single conductor and voltage driver for each pin. The techniques and apparatus described in the present application provide means for significantly reducing the required number of drivers and electrical interconnections and pins.